Growing up: Brothers
by XxcharmedoholicsxX
Summary: A story of the trials and tribulations that take place as two teenage sons of the Halliwell line, Wyatt and Chris, grow up as well as them learning the importance each plays to the other.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I have a slight block with what to write next in my other stories so thought I'd have a shot at something else whilst I tried to think. Anyway, this will probably be a one-shot, depending on the response. So read and enjoy…**_

**It was safe to assume that 13 year old Christopher Halliwell, son of a charmed one and an elder, was bored. Sat in the lounge he idly flicked through the book of shadows without absorbing any of the information.**

**His dad was working late at magic school whilst his mom should be on her way **

**home from her restaurant any time soon. Having hung around at school waiting to walk home with his older brother, Chris was irritated that his brother hadn't met him to walk back as he said he would.**

**Chris had been sat at home alone for over an hour when he heard the front door open and closed. Chris had knew it was Wyatt, before giving him a chance to speak he stated annoyed,**

"**Home then!"**

**Wyatt appeared by the doorway looking confused at his younger brother.**

"**Where's mom?" he quizzed**

"**Work." Came the short reply**

**Wyatt tilted his head, slightly confused by his brothers tone.**

"**Dad?" he tried**

"**Work." came the same response**

**Wyatt nodded, slightly concerned at his brothers attitude.**

"**What's your problem?" Wyatt asked getting slightly annoyed.**

"**You." Chris muttered**

**Wyatt heard the response, hurt by the comment he awaited an explanation.**

**He folded his arms expectantly, a stern look crossing his face. Chris looked down at the book that was rested on his lap still.**

"**Fine then, I'm going to shower. I expect an actual reason when I get back."**

**Chris glared at him, "I'm going out!" he stated about to orb off.**

**Wyatt turned back round to look at his brother, "Mom said you weren't allowed out, something about detention?"**

**Chris simply rolled his eyes, "What ever Wyatt!" he said as orbs began to engulf him.**

"**I said you had to stay here," Wyatt said simply, using his telekinesis to redirect**

**The orbs back into the room.**

"**Wyatt!" Chris immediately complained having reformed.**

"**You stay or mom will have more reason to ground you when she finds out about you skipping school by going to magical school instead," Wyatt threatened. He had no intention to tell their mom this but didn't want Chris to leave without explaining his previous comment.**

**Chris glared at Wyatt some more, before sinking back into his seat.**

"**I'm glad we have an understanding here," Wyatt smiled satisfied.**

**Wyatt had been gone no more than two minutes when the doorbell rang. Chris was sure it wasn't his mother so considered ignoring it.**

"**Get that Chris!" Wyatt yelled down the stairs.**

**Rolling his eyes, Chris left his seat and headed for the door. Having opened it, it revealed a blonde girl that Chris recognised from Wyatt's year. He also happened to know about Wyatt's huge crush on her that he refused to admit to.**

"**Hi," she said nervously, brushing her hair behind her ear. Chris simply nodded in acknowledgement.**

"…**erm…I'm Sophie…I was with Wyatt earlier and he asked me to stop by….is he here?"**

"**After school earlier?" he quizzed curiously.**

**The girl looked at him slightly confused before nodding slowly.**

**Time for revenge Chris thought to himself.**

"**Well…he is here…but his a bit busy at the moment.."**

**The girl looked at him unsurely, so he continued,**

"**His upstairs, with some girl" he stated casually**

"**Some girl?" she couldn't help but question.**

**Chris nodded, the girl looked at him before understanding what he was getting at.**

"**Oh," she said briskly, but Chris could see the hurt look on her face. She turned abruptly on the spot and marched away from the manor.**

**Chris was immediately filled with guilt.**

"**I was only joking!" he called after her but she didn't turn back. He slowly closed the door behind himself.**

"**Who was at the door?" Wyatt asked cheerfully walking down the stairs, his soaked hair sticking up at odd angles.**

"…**Erm…" Chris began slowly**

"**What did you do?" Wyatt accused, immediately suspicious of how his brother was acting.**

"…**Nothing?…"Chris denied**

"**Who was it?" Wyatt repeated, starting to lose patience.**

"**It was an accident," he automatically replied, holding his hands up in surrender before looking at the floor guiltily.**

"**What kind of accident?" he quizzed.**

"…**I may have told Sophie you were with some girl upstairs…." Chris muttered quietly.**

"**You what?!" Wyatt yelled at him. Chris didn't meet his gaze.**

"**I'm sorry," Chris told the floor.**

"**That's low Chris, even for you."**

**Chris' eyes shot up to meet Wyatt's gaze, he hadn't meant to hurt Wyatt, he just didn't think. Chris saw the disappointment in Wyatt's eyes and was waiting for Wyatt to punch him one. What Wyatt did Chris believe was worse.**

**Wyatt took one last look at Chris before turning away, picking up the phone and heading back upstairs.**

"**Wyatt?" Chris called after him, only to find himself being ignored.**

**Wyatt remerged half an hour later looking less annoyed and more satisfied.**

"**She officially hates you," Wyatt pointed out.**

**Chris looked up at him from his seat in the lounge.**

"**I said it was just my annoying little brother winding her up, it took a lot of convincing" Wyatt informed, "but was ok after I said you would apologize to her at school tomorrow."**

**Chris immediately frowned, about to argue. Seeing the expression on Wyatt's face he managed to stop himself and simply nod. Chris was glad Wyatt hadn't stayed to annoyed at him for to long, that seemed to be how it always went, both ways.**

**Wyatt joined Chris on the sofa, a look on his face that told Chris that he knew something. Unable to keep a secret long, Chris knew he would spill soon enough.**

**Wyatt turned to Chris, ruffling his hair affectionately causing Chris to frown at him.**

"**So…Sophie says you like her best friends little sister…" Chris looked up to meet his brothers grin before blushing and turning away.**

"**Wyatt!!" Chris complained.**

_**Review and tell what you think x**_


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou so much for the comments, I thought I would add another chapter due to the positive feedback...

**It was early on a Sunday morning as Chris lay on his bed gazing at the ceiling of the room he shared with his older brother, who was unsurprisingly still fast asleep. He sat thinking about the weeks events, Wyatt was now dating the Sophie girl, who still disliked him a lot despite Wyatt having made him go and personally apologize to her. He was still avoiding the girl at school he liked, attempting to ignore his brothers teasing.**

**The manor was silent, so Chris highly doubted anyone was even awake yet. Yawning he turned to the side, reaching to open the curtain slightly and gazing at the early morning light that awoke outside and streamed through the gap in the curtains. Stretching across the room it graced Wyatt's face, yet Chris was to focused on the outside to pay any attention to that.**

"**Just 'cause your awake, doesn't mean you have to wake everyone else," Wyatt quipped grumpily tossing his pillow. Chris had jumped at the sound of his voice, releasing the curtain he had held open which resulted in the room darkening. That allowed him to turn to face his brother just in time for the pillow to collide with his head.**

**Chris scowled at first before looking to his brother, "sorry," he apologised as he slowly untangled himself from the sheets and stood.**

"**Where you goin?" Wyatt quizzed, reaching for his watch to read the time, "It's 5am Chris!"**

"**Not tired," he replied simply, "go back to sleep…I'm going to get a drink," and with that said he left the room. Wyatt rolled his eyes at his younger brother before drifting back to sleep.**

**He was surprised as he suddenly sat upright, reaching for the time he saw how only 30 minutes had passed. Slightly annoyed but curious he ambled out of bed before following after his brother who had yet to return.**

**He was confused to find his link to his brother weakened, immediately aware he was no longer in the manor. His signal was weak…trying to focus more he realised he couldn't pin point him exactly.**

"**Chris?" Wyatt called quietly, not wanting to wake and concern his parents just yet.**

**The signal was weak, yet it was different somehow- not like trapped in the underworld weak- like he didn't want to be located kind of weak.**

**That immediately caused Wyatt to feel concern, before being replaced by anger at his brothers stupidity. Why would he block him, was he not aware how dangerous that could be? Since when could Chris even do that?**

**Wondering into the attic, careful not to wake his parents, Wyatt wondered over to the old book. Raising his hands above it, they glowed before the pages began flicking, landing on the to call a lost witch spell.**

**Wyatt read the words before looking up expectantly. Sure enough, without much hesitation Chris appeared before him. Spinning around he looked confused before noticing his brother. He couldn't help but gulp.**

"**Hi Wy," he grinned nervously.**

"**Being somewhere?" Wyatt quizzed calmly, noting how he was now dressed in day clothes instead of night.**

"**Erm…" Chris began**

"**Well, there's not many places you could be at 5am on a Sunday is there?" Wyatt begin, "Well, I guess there's always the underworld, not like they're on the same time zone as us." his words were quiet yet entwined with angry concern.**

"**I couldn't sleep…." he defended meekly**

"**That's funny, me neither" Wyatt told, "awoken by the sudden inability to sense you."**

"**It's not like I was in trouble!" Chris defended further.**

"**No because placing yourself amongst a load of demons who would happily kill you whilst everyone is asleep as well as blocking them from even being able to sense you is not a dangerous situation!"**

"**Wyatt! This is completely ridiculous!" Chris argued 10 minutes later. Wyatt had finally finished his rant and had retired to his bed, telling Chris to go back to sleep or their parents would find out about his little trip.**

**Stubborn as Chris was, he had attempted to leave the room only to find the majority of it encircle with what he could only describe as a blue bubble. The blue bubble was like walking in to a wall, it refused to let him pass through. It had worked in his favour in the past but now it was just irritating!**

"**That's not fair Wyatt, you cant just imprison people!"**

"**Looks like I can to me!" Wyatt grinned from his bed.**

"**You know this is like personal gain, using your magic and all!"**

"**I'm sure it's not just me benefiting from not allowing you to go and get yourself killed," he replied. **

"**Wyattttt!!" Chris complained**

"**Goodnight Chris!" Wyatt said turning away from him and intending to go back to sleep.**

**He felt the earlier thrown pillow land on him as it was chucked across the room before the sound of Chris lying back on his bed could be heard. Smiling to himself as he heard Chris sigh in defeat, the brothers both fell asleep.**

**Review and tell me what you think x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your reviews, hope you like this chapter…**_

**Three hours had past since Wyatt had trapped Chris within their room. Chris was sat upright in his bed, having recently awoken again. He surveyed the injury he had hidden from his brother only hours before. It wasn't too bad he told himself. Just a scorch mark to his upper left arm from where he hadn't quite dodged a stray energy ball. The skin had darkened and was surrounded in black bruising. At least it was no longer bleeding he comforted himself.**

"**Your awake?" Wyatt asked, "Have you slept at all?"**

**Chris jumped in response, shaking his head mutely having not realised his brother was awake. Wyatt immediately looked suspicious.**

"**So what happened this morning?" Wyatt further interrogated.**

**Chris rolled his eyes, "In case you forgot, you already had a go at me for that earlier,"**

"**With good reason," Wyatt interrupted causing Chris to roll his eyes again.**

"**I have enough of that with Mom and Dad without you mothering me too!" Chris stated.**

"**Well, obviously you need me to as you don't seem to understand the issues with going to the underworld on your own!"**

"**I was fine Wyatt," Chris retorted, standing up and heading towards the door.**

"**Not finished," Wyatt told as Chris had half opened the door.**

**Chris shrugged and exited the room before Wyatt could stop him, heading towards the attic.**

"**Mom would kill you if she knew you were in here reading that, let alone the fact that you took a trip to the underworld this morning!"**

**Chris was sat crossed legged on the settee with the old book rested on his lap as he flicked through the pages.**

"**So what happened?" Wyatt quizzed as Chris half heartedly attempted to I.D the owner of the energy ball. Wyatt watched carefully for his reaction, allowing him to only just notice Chris' slight look to his upper arm.**

**Wyatt hesitated before reaching forward and taking hold of his younger brothers wrist. Chris' eyes bolted to him as he unsuccessfully tried to tug himself free.**

**Moving the sleeve of Chris' arm, Wyatt caught sight of the injury before glaring at his brother.**

"**Forgot to mention this?!" he stated, clearly angry with him.**

**Chris looked guilty before the same look of anger crossed his face. With force he didn't know he had he freed himself from his brothers grip.**

"**I don't need you babying me all the time!"**

**A look of surprise and hurt crossed Wyatt's face, confused by the words.**

**With that Chris disappeared in orbs. The annoyance returned to Wyatt's face, purely based on worry for his brother.**

**Wyatt looked unsurely below him as he landed on the Golden Gate bridge.**

"**Can't you choose a place that wouldn't risk plummeting to your death to try and avoid me?" His fear of heights creeping up on him as he rested his palm on the bar to steady himself.**

"**I like it here," Chris told, sitting on a slightly higher beam, watching his brother curiously.**

"**I don't mean to baby you Chris," Wyatt began, "I just worry about you,"**

**Chris rolled his eyes, "You have no need to," he told.**

**Wyatt raised his eyebrows incredibly, "How would you feel if I decided to take a trip to the underworld on my own?"**

**Chris thought for a moment before answering, "I would think you could handle it," his inferiority complex evident within his voice.**

"**This isn't about powers Chris, It doesn't matter what powers you have…it's not safe down their- especially with no back up!"**

"**I'd worry," Chris said, changing his answer to hold more honestly as he looked guilty. Wyatt took the opportunity to move closer to his brother and heal the injury whilst Chris allowed it, a slight smile indicating his gratitude.**

"**Let's make a deal…" Wyatt began, causing Chris to look at him curiously, "Next time one us decides to go demon hunting we go together."**

**Chris smiled at him, "Agreed," before hesitating "…does that mean I'm off the hook?" he asked grinning.**

"**Not by a long shot," he told, "but can we please go home 'cause at the moment the underworld seems a whole lot safer then up here!" **

**Chris grinned, "You don't like it here?" he asked**

**Wyatt glared at him before the pair dissolved in orbs. **

_**Review & tell me what you think x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**It was 5pm and Chris found himself seated in the great hall of magic school. It was free of students at this time and his only interactions would be with the occasional teacher who would pass by and enquire as to his presence. **

**Chris had stuck to his promise the night before about not going demon hunting alone. However, early in the day he had discovered some information in the book of shadows on the demon with the stray energy ball that had injured him. Curiousity had led him to the schools library to pick up the needed book for research further.**

**He didn't want to break his promise to his brother but the temptation was there still. He had claimed to his brother that the burn was caused by getting caught in the crossfire between two demons. He had failed to mention that they were both actually targeting him as apposed to one another.**

**The sound of someone making an entrance via orbing caused him to quickly shut the book and push it under the seat he was sitting on. The disappearance of orbs revealed his brother.**

"**You weren't at home when I got in?" Wyatt questioned before raising an eyebrow sceptically, "…did you even go to school?"**

**Chris nodded slightly over enthusiastically. When Wyatt failed to remove his glance from him he looked away and sighed.**

**Returning his glance to his older brother he continued, "I don't like it there Wyatt, I stayed till break and then I came here…"**

**When Wyatt continued to look at him disapprovingly he quickly continued, "…It's not like I haven't been to A school…" he tried to reason, unsure as to why he needed his brothers approval.**

**Wyatt let the subject slide for the moment as he sat down next to his brother.**

"**So how come you're here past normal school hours?" he asked casually.**

"_Uh Oh," _**Chris thought to himself.**

**Shrugging, he simply answered, "I guess we should probably go home, mom will be back soon." Convinced by this change of subject, Wyatt obliged as they orbed home.**

**It was 3am and despite trying to sleep the demon lingered on his mind. The book had said it was a lower level demon, an easy vanquish he told himself. He looked over at Wyatt, asleep on the other side of the room. Convincing himself it would be wrong to wake him and knowing he wouldn't rest until he'd sorted it, he picked up the vanquishing potion he had made at the school earlier and prepared to leave.**

**Reappearing from the mass of orbs he found himself in the cave like place from the morning before. It was dimly lit and he struggled to suppress the need to vomit at the odour. It was quiet; eerily so. As he felt the shimmer in the air not far behind him he turned round a moment to slow. The released bladed object pierced his upper chest, causing him to drop to the ground with a suppressed whimper. **

**The menacing creature was different from the night before, it stalked forward, towards its fallen prey. Chris doubted he'd felt such an agonising pain before, weakened and unable to defend himself, he closed his eyes tightly whilst attempting to form some sort of plan.**

**The next thing he felt was the warm sensation of healing flow through him. Glancing up cautiously, he saw Wyatt standing above him, now concentrated on a fearful looking demon. In moments the creature had exploded into fiery pieces.**

**Chris then received his brothers attention, suddenly preferring the demons. He was certain he was getting a darker look than the demon had received and he felt he should probably be looking more fearful about now too.**

"**Home." was the simple demand he received but it was coated in a wealth of emotion, he doubted he had ever seen Wyatt look or sound more angry.**

**Wyatt clutched his shoulder in a less than gentle manner and Chris allowed him to orb them back without any protest. He appeared directly onto his bed and quickly turned to face the wall.**

**He felt Wyatt stare as though it burned into the back of his head but he didn't move a muscle. He waited a few more moments until he heard Wyatt go to his own bed. At that, he shrunk further into the bed, making himself as small as possible. He shuddered at the thought of Wyatt's reaction in the morning.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for all the feedback about this story so far, it's really great :D**_

**When Chris awoke at a decent hour in the morning he was half tempted to immediately go downstairs in hope of finding his parents and therefore avoiding the confrontation with Wyatt. However, that would also come with the risk of saying something and his parents then finding out. That definitely wouldn't be a good thing!**

**Noting that Wyatt was still asleep he decided he'd go elsewhere to consider his options. His thoughts bought him to the golden gate bridge. He watched the early morning rush and was glad his school had an inset day today.**

**The morning breeze bought with it the sound of his name; he was being called. He considered just staying on the bridge as it seemed like a safer option. However, this would only breed further annoyance in his brother.**

**Reappearing in his bedroom, he was surprised to see Wyatt already awake and dressed as though intending to go somewhere.**

**Chris tilted his head slightly in confusion before cautiously asking, "Are you gonna yell at me now?"**

**Wyatt's answer was to simply shake his head, but there was something about his mutual expression that suggested otherwise. **

"**Where you going?" he couldn't help but ask.**

"**Well…" Wyatt began, "I think it would be a good idea to train your magic if you intend to continue disappearing off to the underworld." there was a slight paused before he continued "…not that I'm condoning you EVER going there alone again."**

**Wyatt was being a lot calmer than Chris had anticipated, however he was choosing to ignore that at the moment. Chris was very much into theory when it came to magic, he would happily research anything magic related but when it came to using his active powers it was a completely different story.**

**Chris had developed an inferiority complex with Wyatt since they were little, though he would never openly express it with the intention of hurting Wyatt, it was still there. Chris' expression immediately showed he detested the idea - especially with Wyatt as a guide. Although he loved his older brother, he knew his powers paled in comparison with his and being forced to display them would only intense his existing issues.**

**Chris adamantly shook his head, "No." came his response.**

"**Chris, I'm trying to be reasonable here. Its seems like the best option so I wont have to worry about you quite as much."**

"**I'm sorry for been such a burden to you!" Chris snapped before he could stop himself.**

**Wyatt's calm expression faltered for a moment whilst he wondered if Chris really thought he was a burden to him.**

"**Your not a burden Chris, I just worry about you getting hurt…" he told, "like this morning."**

**Chris had the decency to drop his gaze to the ground, ashamed of breaking a promise to his brother.**

"**Anyway, about the power training…" Wyatt began**

"**I'm not doing it!" Chris immediately cut in.**

"**It'll be fun," Wyatt attempted, "I've mentioned it to mom and dad and they were all for it. Plus I thought we could use this old hidden training ground I heard dad talking about once. I didn't mention that bit but I doubt they will mind."**

_**Tell me what you think and I'm open to any suggestions of what you would like to happen x**_


End file.
